A Night in Neon
by Peacheh-Kate
Summary: A little Jenny, Ziva and Abby girl fun. What happens when they have a few too many? Gibbs guest appearance! May be slightly OOC, set when Jenny was alive.


_So I went shopping today with my best friends. We had this daft idea and now next Thursday we are hitting the town bedecked in Neon clothing. I'll see if I can get a photograph to show you lot our outfits. But if I can't, I am wearing Abby's outfit, my friend Sian in Ziva and Zoe dressed like Jenny._

_Anyway, I was wondering what would happen if our favourite three got a bit tipsy and decided to hit the town in fluorescent clothing. I do love to play with them!_

* * *

**_A Night in Neon _**

Abby beamed at Ziva and Jenny from across her living room. She had managed to persuade her two colleagues over to her home one Friday night. It was still relatively early but the three girls had already drunk their way through two bottles of wine. Abby had raced off giggling for a moment and reappeared stating they should hit the town. Ziva had responded that she wasn't dressed for a night out.

"I am not wearing that Abby!" Jenny said spluttering slightly. Ziva frowned at the offending scraps of fabric in Abby's hand. Abby laughed.

"You wouldn't just wear that. Hold on." She disappeared for a minute before returning a second later with two sets of luminous tights. Ziva laughed at the tights, she had walked over and picked up one of the neon net tutus Abby had first shown them.

"I will do it if Jenny does." She said siding with Abby. Jenny glared at her old friend wondering why she was so quick to comply with such a ridiculous notion. Dressing up in neon fashion clothing and going out to get drunk was not sensible.

"Why are you agreeing to this?" Jenny asked of the young Mossad officer who had selected a yellow tutu and bright orange knee length socks. Abby handed her a pink vest top and then vanished to go and collect several bags full of neon accessories to complete the look. Ziva grinned at Jenny.

"How many people can say they persuaded the director of a federal agency to get drunk in neon?" She grinned and Jenny couldn't help but share a smile. She accepted the orange skirt and pulled on the contrasting pink tights. She laughed at Ziva when she had tugged the pink top on over her bra to reveal the concoction of colour. Jenny pulled the skirt on and finally the fluorescent yellow top that was almost identical to Ziva's.

"Wow you two look awesome!" Abby said as she emerged wearing a pink tutu with yellow tights and orange leg warmers, she had a matching orange top on as well. She held out two pairs of high heeled shoes, yellow and orange. Ziva took the yellow pair and Jenny the orange. They slipped them on quickly and then Abby emptied a bag of jewellery out on to one of the tables in her living room. The three women dove at the coloured beads and bangles. Adding some more colour to their already colourful outfits.

"Abby where did you get all this from?" Ziva asked as she fit a set of orange earrings in her lobes, matching her socks perfectly. Abby shrugged and took a while to answer as she placed wristbands on both her wrists, in yellow and pink.

"A few of my old friends had a hen party a few months back. They did the whole neon thing. I just kept all the clothes because they stayed over that night. I have loads of it in my cupboard." Abby stepped back to grin widely at Jenny and Ziva. She dashed off again and Ziva and Jenny shared a nervous look. Abby reappeared grinning with a camera and she dove in between Ziva and Jenny holding the camera in front of her to take a snap of the three of them.

Abby called a taxi and within half an hour they stepped out down a relatively unknown street to Ziva and Jenny. Abby grasped both of their hands and dragged them down the street. People were milling around and Abby managed to weave her way through the groups of young women and couples falling out of the pubs. She took them in to a place that was quite quiet. She led them up to the bar and held up three fingers and winked at the barkeeper. Ziva and Jenny exchanged a quick and nervous glance before three shot glasses were placed in front of them.

"Traffic Lights!" Abby said happily. She grinned at her friends as they stared at the colourful shot in front of them. Abby handed them each one and then turned around and started counting. "On three… one two … three!!" She yelled and instantly knocked her drink back. Jenny and Ziva did similar after half a split second. Abby slammed her glass back down on the table as Ziva and Jenny placed theirs down carefully. "Another?" She offered but before the two other women could respond Abby had ordered three more, different shots.

"What are these?" Ziva asked examining the red coloured liquid in the glass. The bar tended placed a wedge of lime next to her shot glass and Ziva groaned, shortly followed by the bar tender placing a salt pot in front of Abby complete with a short laugh. "Tequila?" She asked glancing at Abby who nodded. "Why is it red?"

"It's got a few drops of Tabasco sauce in it!" Abby said as she poured a sizeable amount of salt on her hand and then passed it to Jenny who did similar. Ziva groaned as she poured some of the salt on her hand and grasped the lime segment in the same hand. Abby once more counted up to three before licking the salt off the back of her hand and downing her glass of tequila. She wedged the lime in her mouth and sucked on it happily. Ziva quickly tried to keep up with Abby as did Jenny. When they had finished their shots Ziva grimaced at Jenny who laughed and nodded at her friend.

"I know how you feel." She grinned. Abby ordered them two more rounds of the tequila and Tabasco shots before dragging them out of the bar and back up the street. It was about half twelve by now and the streets were beginning to fill up with more people and more drunks. Abby tugged them down an alleyway and onto a parallel street. She grinned at a few men as she linked arms with Jenny and Ziva. Abby led them around for a few minutes before stopping down a relatively quiet area of town. There was a small hustle of people outside of a large black door, two bouncers standing outside.

"Teddy!" Abby called from a distance and one of the bouncers looked up at the bouncing Goth. The two bouncers managed to herd the small crowd to behind a rope and Abby tottered towards 'Teddy' who held his arms out to her and laughed as she hugged him tightly. "Oh my god it has been just too long!" She said as she dashed back to lead Ziva and Jenny up to Teddy.

"What are you wearing Abby?" Teddy asked frowning at her, Abby twirled at his gaze and he laughed deeply.

"Trying out a new look, what do you think? These are my co-workers, Jenny and Ziva." Abby introduced them to Teddy who grinned at them both. "Jenny, Zee this is my Teddy bear! Or Teddy/Ted for short." Abby said hugging the bouncer again. "Going to let us in Ted?" She beamed at him and he nodded, feigning bowing to Abby.

"Of course princess." He mocked and Abby faked strutting towards the door. Ziva and Jenny following her in to the club. It was dark inside, naturally. Although the dance floor, which was down several steps, was lit with strobe lights and currently housed several people dancing away. Abby led the team towards a bar immediately and ordered them all bottle beers. She passed out the drinks and then danced her way to a high table with stools. She sat down for a moment and swayed in time to the music. Several guys eyed the three women up and eventually one approached them.

"Hey gorgeous." He said in Jenny's ear, she grinned and Ziva bit back a smirk at Jenny's obvious drink induced giddiness. "Want to dance?" He asked and held out his hand. Jenny took it and winked at Abby and Ziva before heading off to dance with her new boy toy. Ziva laughed as he tugged her close to his body and began swaying on the spot with her, his hands glued to her ass. She didn't mind and instead wrapped her arms around his neck. Abby giggled and took several photographs of her friend. Ziva downed the rest of her beer and snatched Jenny's half empty bottle. She downed that in a few gulps then tugged at Abby's hand.

"Come on and dance!" She cheered. Abby complied instantly dancing her way on to the dance floor. Ziva and Abby managed to clear a very large section of the floor for their dancing as they walked around in a large circle, their hands joined. Abby chuckled as Ziva let go of her hand and spun on the spot. Abby started to throw her arms around in time to the music and Ziva started moving her feet and hips in time with the music. Before long Jenny had rejoined their group having ditched her dance partner in the corner of the room.

The three quickly gained most of the dance floor with their wild dancing and exuberant moves. A few braver men started to dance with them more and one grabbed Ziva's hand and spun her in to him. She grinned and continued to dance with him happily while Jenny and Abby danced with his other friends. Ziva managed to detach herself from the man as Abby grasped her wrist. Ziva followed Abby and Jenny to the toilets were they giggled madly while sticking their wrists under the cool water to cool off a bit.

"I'm boiling!" Jenny moaned fanning herself. Abby nodded and Ziva just shrugged. They had been dancing non-stop for a little over an hour. "Can we go and stand outside for a bit Abs?" Jenny asked and Abby grinned happy to stand with her friend Teddy. The three women made their way through the crowd inside the club and found the exit. Jenny almost threw herself out the door next to Abby who threw herself out the door literally, in to Teddy's arms. Ziva raised her eyebrows at her friends.

"It was not so hot in there." She said unaffected by the heat.

"Not compared to Israel Ziva but I didn't grow up in a desert." Jenny said and Ziva shrugged before giggling. The three women tottered around on the street for a while generally trying to cool off while still having a giggle. Then a group of the men they were dancing with came out of the club. They seemed rather intoxicated and the bouncers quickly told them to make their way away from the club. They did, but quickly spotted the neon clad females standing at the other side of the road fanning themselves lightly.

"Hey gorgeous!" One of them called leering towards the women. They ran at them and Abby jumped back behind Ziva and Jenny, the two who were trained in fighting. One of the men grabbed Jenny's wrist and she twisted it around and the man fell to the floor. Two of the other men darted for them, tackling Ziva and Jenny to the ground. Abby called for Teddy but one of the other men grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. While Ziva and Jenny were rolling on the floor scraping with the other three men Abby kicked him hard between the legs.

Teddy had called for the police to turn up before running across the street and pulling the man off Abby and slamming him to the floor. He whimpered and kicked out at Teddy, but the size of him compared to the man was huge. Abby smiled happily as sirens wailed in the distance. Abby turned around to find Ziva sitting atop the other three men. Jenny standing behind her giggling softly. They appeared to have overcome them and piled them on top of each other. When the police turned up they herded the men in to the back of the car while waiting for back-up for the girls.

Abby moaned the entire way to the police station. She felt like her night out had been spoiled. Ziva didn't seem to mind, she was quite relaxed. Jenny however seemed to have sobered completely and was panicking about being caught dressed as she was and being a director of a federal agency. She was supposed to conduct herself with dignity, not child like. She got out of the car in a flash as they pulled up outside the police station. Abby and Ziva clambered out as well and followed Jenny in to the station. They were then told to sit and wait for several long minutes while they placed the men in a cell.

"What do they need us for?" Ziva asked finally bored now.

"They need our statements I think." Jenny answered fingering her net skirt. Ziva nodded and glanced around the room. She saw a coffee machine in the corner and wandered towards it. She carefully carried the three cups back over to Abby and Jenny who accepted the three cups gratefully and swallowed the luke warm coffee quickly. They were sat around for another couple of minutes before they were called through one at a time. Abby went first happily bounding through the metal detector and following the police man down a corridor.

She came bouncing back ten minutes later and Jenny rose to take her place. Abby collapsed next to Ziva and grinned at her.

"What did they ask you?" Ziva asked.

"Just to tell them what happened. How are we going to get home? Call a cab? Are you going to spend the night at mine? Or do you think we should go back to Jenny's her place is bigger?" Ziva smiled.

"Jenny's … perhaps we should call Gibbs to pick us up…" Ziva said a slight evil smirk on her lips. Abby laughed. It was another fifteen minutes before Jenny reappeared looking less than happy. Ziva frowned at her.

"They do not believe I am who I said I was. I did not bring ID with me." Jenny scowled. Ziva stood up and walked down the corridor. _Bleep bleep_. She paused as she passed the metal detector. Abby and Jenny looked at her, matching smirks on their faces. "What are you carrying?" Jenny asked scanning her body, there was little place to keep a gun, few places to keep a knife.

"Rule number nine." She said as she tugged a knife from her waist, hidden under her tights. The copper pointed his gun at her and told her to drop the knife. Ziva frowned and did so, he took a step towards her and twisted her around and grasped her wrists in his hands. He told her he was going to take her in to custody for bringing a weapon unannounced in to a police station before dragging her down the hall. Abby and Jenny looked at each other.

"We need a phone!" They both called to the receptionist. She pointed to a phone and they quickly dialled a number on it, holding the phone between their heads.

"Gibbs." The voice said.

"Gibbs!" They chorused.

"Jenny? Abby? What's going on?"

"We went out for the night…" Jenny started.

"…and we went in to this club, and we were dancing for like forever…"

"…but we went outside for some fresh air…"

"…and we got attacked…"

"…but Ziva and I took them out and they got arrested…"

"…but so did Ziva! You need to come and get her out Gibbs!" Abby finished.

"Where are you?" He sounded irritated. They relayed their location and then paced up and down in the corridor for a while. They heard Gibbs car pulling up outside and they raced to the door to meet him as he pelted from his car to the station. He had, sensibly, brought his ID out with him unlike the three women. He glanced down at them and his eyes widened but he put it to the back of his mind and walked out to the receptionist. He flashed his badge and within a few seconds he disappeared down the corridor.

"I wonder if somebody might get shot…" Abby said think aloud.

"Ziva probably… although she was just following his rules." Jenny bit back another smirk. Then they appeared at the end of the corridor. Gibbs was grasping Ziva's upper arm and Jenny knew that Gibbs had told the station a lie to get her out of there. She was obviously still handcuffed. He ordered Jenny and Abby to follow him and they complied. He practically threw Ziva in to the back of the car and Abby followed her. Jenny climbing in the front.

"You three are going to kill me, what were you thinking?" He asked and the three exchanged glances. Gibbs glanced at the three of them; Ziva had unfastened her handcuffs and deposited them between herself and Abby. "Or rather, what are you wearing?" Jenny groaned and Ziva and Abby laughed.

"Do you want pictures Gibbs?" Abby asked him and Jenny swore under her breath. Gibbs grinned.

"Definitely."

"They'll be around NCIS in an hour, delete them Abby!" Jenny demanded. Abby shook her head. "I can't believe that I agree to spend one night with you two and we ended up in a police station!"

* * *

_It got a bit rambling at the end there didn't it? Oh well. You'll just have to deal with it won't you! _

_Review? And I'm going to SHAMELESSLY plug my other stories. Any of them, all of them… try cos if you go I go… because I'm posting the sequel to that at the moment._

_Oh and look out for my pictures of next Thursday night. I can't wait! NEON NIGHT!_

_If you had one E-mail me your photos! _

_Kate xx_


End file.
